Stressed Out
by fairyqueenie
Summary: Bella has a lot to worry about with finals coming up. However she decides to keep her troubles to herself and ends up making herself ill. An excuse for some fluff with Bella, Esme and Carlisle though the others are all in there too. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to just be a short one shot however my draft version has got a bit out of hand like major word vomit I've written 34 pages so it will be chapter-ed I'm just not sure where or how lol. I'm hoping it's not just a big load or ramble but i apologies in advance if it is. Please review as they keep me going constructive criticism welcome if you know what your on about lol. enjoy. :-)

Disclaimer- I own nothing especially not twilight which belongs to S.M but I wish i did :-)

Set between New Moon and Eclipse sort of time line is a little out.

Stressed Out

CHAPTER 1

"Hi Dad, how's work?" Bella called as Charlie came through the door.

"You know same old, same old. Wow something smells good!" He replied as he came into the kitchen after hanging up his jacket and gun.

"How's school?"

"Same old!" Bella grinned tiredly at her dad as she repeated his words back to him

"Dinners just about ready if you are." she said as she dished it out onto plates and set them on the table.

The only sound for a while was forks on plates and appreciative noises from Charlie as he ate. Once the food was mostly gone Charlie spoke up.

"You haven't forgotten I'm going away in the morning have you?" He asked

"Nope I remembered, When will you be back?" Bella replied

"It's a 3 day conference so I should be home early Saturday morning. Are you going to be alright here Bells? I don't like leaving you on your own!"

"I'll be fine dad, when I told Alice you were away Carlisle and Esme insisted I stay with them until you get back. Alice is so excited about an extended sleep over" She reassured him, grinning at the thought she would be the only one in that house sleeping.

"Oh, well if they're sure then that's great, I'll be able to concentrate more knowing your not all alone here, I worry about you Bells your looking kinda tired recently!"

"I'm fine dad really." She stated " I just have a lot on my mind with finals coming up and graduation and stuff."

yeah she wasn't going to elaborate on the 'and stuff' it would probably give Charlie a heart attack or something. Bella cleared the table and washed the dishes, her mind elsewhere with all the things she did have to think about but couldn't talk the charlie or really anyone about. When she was finished she went to find her Dad.

"Dad, I'm going up to bed now, i've got studying to do and I need to pack a bag to take to Alice's house."

"OK Bella, I'll probably be gone when you get up in the morning, so I'll see you on Saturday. You take care and don't be a pain for Dr and Mrs Cullen." He said as if she were 5yrs old.

Bella laughed. "I'll be good dad i promise, have fun at the conference and be careful." She went over and gave him a quick one armed hug as they weren't really the hugging sort.

"Night dad"

"Night Bells."

Bella made her way up the stairs to her room, she had a quick shower and got her bag ready before she sat down to study. She was finding it really hard to concentrate though, as her mind kept drifting off as she thought of the 'and stuff' she couldn't tell her father. Not only was there finals and graduation, there was also her wedding, her change after the wedding, and having to leave her family behind. She wanted this she was certain of it she could not live without Edward and wanted to be with him forever but that didn't mean that she wasn't apprehensive about it or sad she would be leaving her family. What would they be told, would they need to fake her death, how would her father and mom cope with it. All these things running through her head while she was trying to study for English, then when she finally got to bed the nightmares came. What was Victoria doing, when would she come for her, would she hurt her father or the Cullen's, and then of course there was what would happen with Jacob.

Needless to say when the next morning came around she was just as exhausted as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Stressed Out

CHAPTER 2

Bella was waiting by the front door for Edward to arrive. They had agreed he would pick her up in the Volvo so that they could all ride home together after school.

She was so lost in thought though, that she didn't even notice Edward drive up until he was standing directly in front of her.

"Morning love" he called in his velvety smooth voice "Wow jumpy much!" he laughed as Bella sprang back at the sound.

"Oh god sorry" she laughed at herself. "I was miles away."

"What were you thinking about, that you didn't notice me? Your normally first to notice when I arrive anywhere."

He smiled as he pulled her into his embrace. Bella rested her head on his stone chest.

"Finals mostly, and the wedding." She answered slightly muffled with her head tucked into him.

Edward smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on then day dreamer or we'll be late for class." He ushered her out the door along with her bags, locking up behind them.

The morning passed in the usual madness of classes. Bella only had 1 class with Edward in the mornings, so she didn't get to see him again until lunch.

By which time she had an ever growing headache and was exhausted from her lack of sleep. The worrying had been keeping her awake and when she did eventually fall asleep she had nightmares with either Victoria or the Volturi.

Bella joined the lunch que, although she wasn't particularly hungry she knew she had to get something. After buying an apple and bottle of water she made her way over to the Cullen table. Drinking half her water on the way.

She practically threw herself into the chair next to Edward, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Edward put his arm around her, looking down at her worriedly, then flicking his eyes up to Jasper in silent question.

Jasper concentrated on Bella for a moment before letting his brother know.

"She's tired, very tired and worried, there is also some pain but I don't know where." He thought

Edward nodded thanks to Jasper and pulled Bella closer to whisper in her ear.

"Are you alright love?"

"Hmm" she murmured

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Tired" She stated simply

"Jasper says your worried and in pain!" Edward pressed for more information

"Finals, and I have a bit of a headache." She reluctantly told him. She knew he would get it out of her somehow and she didn't have the energy to argue.

"Do you want to go home?" Alice asked her gently having heard their whispered conversation. "Esme has pulled the rest of us out to go hunting this afternoon as your staying over. She could get you excused also if you'd like."

"No, but thank you" Bella whispered giving Alice a smile of appreciation at her kindness. "I need to go to biology this close to finals and graduation. I don't want to miss anything." She told them sleepily.

Edward looked up at his siblings, they just shrugged and went back to their own conversations.

"If your sure that's what you want, then someone will be back to collect you at the end of school."

"Why don't you put your head down and have a nap now, I'll wake you in time to eat your apple and get to class."

Bella nodded and slumped down in her seat so she could rest her head on Edwards lap, closing her eyes again she tried to get her brain to shut the hell up, if only for a little while.

She must have been successful as the next thing she knew Edward was gently waking her as it was nearly time for class.

Bella groaned as she slowly lifted her head from her fiancees lap, looking up she saw they were now alone at the table, for which she was eternally grateful. She certainly didn't want Jasper telling Edward that her head was about to explode, well not literally but the pain was much worse than earlier. Not that he'd know the reason but he'd certainly be able to tell the increase in pain and she didn't want Edward to worry any more than he already was.

"OK Bella?" he asked, lovingly running his hand through her hair. "We need to get going, do you still want to stay or shall I phone Esme?"

"I'll stay, thank you." Bella smiled hoping it didn't come off as more of a grimace

"Alright, well I'll see you at home later then. I need to go find the others and you need to get to class." he kissed her gently and helped her to her feet before parting ways outside her locker.

**Well what do we think so far? Remember reviews feed my muse and she's rather hungry at the moment. **

**Next chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Stressed Out

Chapter 3

After collecting the books she needed from her locker, Bella made her way to her biology class as quickly as she could manage, taking her seat at the usual desk.

It always seemed wrong sitting there without Edward beside her, but he was right they did need to hunt.

Bella laid her things out on the desk ready, and put her head down until Mr Banner came in to begin the class.

The headache Bella had started the day with was gradually morphing into a migraine. the light from outside was beginning to hurt and she had started feeling nauseous, although she was taking deep steady breaths the feeling was only getting worse the more class continued.

About half way through the class she could no longer concentrate on the actual lesson and she put her head down on the desk. A few minutes later, she felt a presence beside her and looked up blearily to see her teacher standing beside her.

"Ms Swan, are you alright? It is very unlike you to not pay attention in class!"

Bella was pretty sure she looked as bad as she felt but started to nod anyway. Big mistake, the movement caused the pain behind her eyes to increase tenfold and she was hit with an intense wave of nausea.

She stopped mid-nod, her face draining of any remaining colour. She swallowed hard.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" she whispered suddenly.

Mr Banner moved to the side to let her through.

"Bathroom then nurse, go, quick!" He said in a rush

"Mr Newton, could you collect Bella's belongings and take them to the nurses office for her please?"

Bella had dashed out of the room before he'd even finished speaking.

As she made her way back out of the bathroom she saw Mike waiting for her, with her bag.

"Thanks" she took her bag slinging it over her shoulder.

"Do you want me to walk you to the nurse?" Mike asked hopefully

"Umm, no I'll be fine, thanks Mike" she replied as she started to make her way down the corridor.

"Are you sure? It's no trouble and you don't look so good" he tried again

"Gee thanks Mike way to make a girl feel better! No thank you I can manage to get there, you go back to class."

"Kay, sorry I didn't mean it like that, hope you feel better"

Bella walked off leaving a dejected looking Mike behind.

On arriving at the nurse, she took one look at Bella and rushed her into the room, sitting her on the edge of the cot.

"Oh dear, what seems to be the problem Isabella?" She asked worriedly looking her over

"Just a bad headache, I think." She quietly replied, as she flinched and moved back from the harsh light in the room.

"Is the light hurting? Any nausea?" The nurse rattled off questions as she checked Bella's pulse and temperature.

"The light hurts my eyes a bit, and Mr Banner sent me out to be sick." she explained

"OK hunny, well it sounds like you have a migraine. Shall I call your father to collect you?"

"He's away at a conference for the rest of the week. I'm staying with the Cullen's, could you possibly phone Esme if it's not too much I can stay until the end of school, someone is collecting me then."

Bella hated to put people out, if she could stay until the end she would feel less guilty than if Esme had to come to the school. But her head was about ready to explode and she was pretty sure Carlisle would have something decent to help.

"Just lay down here and i'll see what I can do." The nurse spoke quietly as she turned out the light, exiting the small room.

The next thing Bella was aware of was a cold hand stroking her hair and her name being called. She groaned as she rolled over and looked up into Esme's golden eyes.

"Bella, sweetie, lets get you home to bed. I've phoned Carlisle and he's meeting us at the house as soon as he can get away." She leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry Bella but you'll need to walk to the car. I can't carry you here."

Bella could here the regret in Esme's voice. She hated it if she couldn't do something to help her children when needed.

"It's fine Esme, don't worry." Bella smiled tiredly as they made they're way out to the car.

Esme gently helped her into the passenger seat, before walking human speed to get in behind the wheel. They pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards the Cullen residence. Esme drove slower than the rest of the family but still over the speed limit, she kept an eye on Bella as she drove. She hated to see her hurting and right now she could see that Bella was.

Bella had her eyes closed, her head back and there were lines of pain showing on her forehead. Esme ran her hand over Bella's hair and was rewarded with a slight upward twitch of her lips into a smile.

"We're nearly home sweetie." Esme soothed her as she caressed her cheek.

Bella leaned into her hand, the coolness soothing the pain in her head. Until Esme put her hand back on the wheel. even being a vampire she still preferred 2 hands on the wheel, not as confident as the rest were with driving.

A few seconds later Bella felt her stomach churning. "Esme" she whimpered softly as she clutched her stomach with a clammy hand.

"Bella?" Esme queried looking across at her, she noticed that all the colour had drained from her face, Bella was almost the same shade as Edward.

"Do you need to vomit? Shall I pull over?" She asked slowing the car.

"Please" Bella whispered bringing a hand to her mouth

Esme quickly pulled to the side of the road, and rushed around the car to aid Bella, who by now had her door open and her feet on the ground outside the car.

"Sit there hunny, put your head between your knees and breathe deep." Esme instructed as she gathered Bella's hair out of the way with one hand, while rubbing her back with the other. She could feel as Bella tensed and her breathing sped up, so she was able to keep her shoes out of the way as Bella threw up on the ground between her feet. Tears ran down Bella's face from the force of her retching, when she was done Esme handed her a tissue to wipe her face and mouth.

"We don't have anything in the car for you to drink and rinse your mouth i'm afraid, but it's only a couple of minutes until we reach home. Are you ready to go?" Esme quietly asked as she tucked Bella's hair behind her ears so she could see her face.

"Yep, let's go." She whisper croaked, her throat feeling rough from puking.

As they drove up to the house Carlisle's black Mercedes was already parked outside and the man himself was waiting at the front door.

Carlisle met them at the car. he smiled lovingly at Esme as he opened Bella's door to help her out.

"Shall I carry you in Bella or would you prefer to walk?" Almost positive he knew the answer.

He was incredibly surprised therefore when Bella just held her arms out towards him tiredly, like a child asking to be picked up.

"Wow you must be feeling bad, miss independent." He chuckled worriedly, as he carefully picked her up and carried her into the house.

Within seconds the three of them were in Edwards room, and Carlisle tenderly lay her down on the new bed, that now took up a substantial amount of room.

"Bella, can you tell me what's bothering you?"

She groaned as she opened her eyes, shutting them again rapidly, as they were assaulted by the daylight, shining through the full length wall of windows. Causing her to whimper and turn away.

"Head hurts" she whispered

"Have you banged your head at all?" Carlisle asked gently as he felt her forehead.

She slowly shook her head no.

"Sensitivity to light? Visual disturbance?"

She nodded an affirmative

"So, you won't want me to check with a penlight then?"

Bella squeaked and tried to bury herself in the pillow. Carlisle chuckled softly

"Any pain around the neck? nausea or vomitting?"

"No" She whispered

"That's a no to neck pain." Esme joined the conversation " The nurse at school said she was sick in biology and i had to stop on the way home for her as well."

"OK" Carlisle replied. "Well it definately sounds like a migraine. have you had one before Bella? Do you know what triggers them, if anything?"

"Once before, I think it's stress related." She told them unwillingly. Bella didn't want them worrying about her more but she couldn't lie to them.

"OK, well we'll talk about that later but for now..." he rummaged around in his bag coming up with a small pill bottle. " Take these pills" he said as Esme brought a cup of water from the adjoining bathroom. He placed 2 pills in Bella's hand, and went to help her sit up to take them. However as she changed position the pain intensified and once again her stomach rebelled.

"Sick!" she yelped. Glad for vampire speed as Esme was suddenly in front of her with a trash can.

"Sorry" She whispered when she was done.

"Don't be sorry sweet heart" They said "It can't be helped"

Carlisle had gone through his bag again and now held an extra pill in his hand.

"Two for the pain and this one for the nausea." He stated as he helped her take the medication.

"Thank you" Bella smiled

Esme went to the windows and shut all the blinds, making the room darker, and placed the now clean trash can next to the bed just in case.

"What about Edward?" Bella asked suddenly "Isn't he going to come home early? You can't tell him, he really needs to finish hunting!" she worried.

"Bella, Bella, it's all fine don't worry so much. Alice phoned, she had a vision of this, but could see us taking care of you just fine. So she is keeping it from Edward until they've finished hunting." Carlisle soothed her gently

"How?" Bella queried

"Oh, umm, not sure this time. She usually recites something boring in various languages or once she recited the Karma Sutra. That was funny, would have been better if Edward could blush but still..." He laughed

Bella smiled back at him as he rubbed her arm soothingly

"Alright then Bella, we'll leave you to sleep now and let the medication work. Just call if you need us."

"Please" she whispered looking embarrassed "would one of you sit with me until I fall asleep? The coldness helps a lot" she almost begged

Esme smiled "Of course Bella I'll sit with you for a while." She curled up next to her on the bed, resting one of her hands on Bella's head. The young human leaned into the touch, moaning softly in appreciation.

"Thank you both" Bella said looking up lovingly at the 2 vampires in the room, they often seemed to have more time and care for her than her own parents did.

"It's no problem hunny" They replied "You're like another daughter to us, and soon will be. The others don't take much looking after now, but for now we can enjoy looking after you as we've not had to with them. They didn't really have any human time with us at all, so I didn't have to care for them in the same way. I enjoy it." Esme said smiling. "Though I'd rather you weren't ill in the first place."

Bella looked up at them both

"Thanks. i love you mom and dad." She sleepily smiled.

"We love you too dear." The surprised couple replied, kissing Bella softly on the head. Carlisle quietly left the room to do some paperwork in his study, while Esme spent time with her new daughter as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/n- The details in this are based on my own experience of migraines. my mother gets monthly migraines and I only get them when I am very stressed or upset but they are very much like this for me so that is how I made them for Bella.**

**There is one more chapter after this which I will get up as soon as I can depending on how good the kids are as it's summer break.**

**Reviews will also make me post faster as I don't have any at the moment. :-(**

**Thanks for reading and for those that have put this on story alert. one more chapter to go yay :-)**

**Fairy xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Stressed Out

Chapter 4

Three hours later Bella awoke,instinctively knowing the body beside her had changed.

"Edward" she mumbled, still drowsy with sleep.

"Yes love, I'm here" he replied, tenderly caressing her face and hair.

"Sorry, are you angry with me?" She spoke worriedly

"There's nothing to be sorry for." he replied "You didn't have a migraine when I left, Esme and Carlisle took care of you and you let them." he took an unnecessary breath

"I have spoken to Alice about the vision, and although I'm not pleased it was kept from me, you were in good hands and Esme appreciated her time alone with you."

"We do however, need you to come and tell us what has you so stressed. It can't just be finals." Edward stated.

Bella looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you more than you were, and lack of sleep isn't exactly helping me think straight." Bella told him glumly.

Edward sat up and looked at her closely. He knew she was tired but didn't realise she'd hardly been sleeping, as he had been with the family trying to sort out the problems in Seattle instead of with her at night.

"How are you feeling now love? Any headache, nausea?"

"Just a dull pain really, nothing like before thankfully and no nausea." Was the reply

"Esme said you threw up three times! I really need to get some water for in the car in case of emergency's. Anyway if your feeling up to it Esme has made you chicken noodle soup, and we need to know what's bothering you. A problem shared and all that."

Bella nodded and allowed Edward to assist her down the stairs.

The others were all sitting round talking and watching TV. Edward led her over to the couch and sat her down next to Alice who immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Feeling better Bella?" Jasper asked, from Alice's other side.

"Much better, thank you Jasper." She replied shyly. The two of them were still getting used to each other, and Jasper was still wary of getting too close to her.

"Your still worrying though, what's bothering you?" Jasper asked quietly.

At that point Esme came in with Bella's soup.

"I'll put this on the coffee table to cool while you talk." Esme softly told her

"Thanks mom" Bella replied, causing all the younger vampires in the room to shoot their heads up in surprise. Bella giggled, wondering how they didn't give themselves whiplash. They may have been surprised, however within moments all of them (not so much Rosalie) were all grinning at Esme as she beamed with delight.

Once over the shock Edward turned back to Bella.

"So love, why are you worrying?"

"There's so many things I'm worrying about at the moment, I hardly know where to begin." Bella stated

"Well, what's the first thing that comes to mind?" Alice prompted gently

"Finals. This is the time I get to do them as a human and I don't want to fail them. I know I'll do them again... a lot but it's not the same." Bella told them "I want Charlie to be proud of me before I leave him forever."

The whole family turned to Alice as she looked ahead to the future. Edward smiled as he saw what Alice did.

"You'll do just fine." Alice informed her with confidence "Charlie will be extremely proud of how well you do. Now what else? I can't imagine that was all." She questioned. glad she could help a little.

"Aah well... graduation. Which is kind of a lot of things rolled into one, to make a huge, gigantic oh crap this is enormous but I really want it kinda worry." Bella rambled at super speed.

Emmett laughed

"Man, if she can talk that fast human, imagine how fast she'll be when she's one of us! Anyway care to explain that at a normal human speed please?" He teased her

Bella grinned weakly back at him

"Well..." She started " A lot is happening. Graduation for one thing, which is really huge after all these years at school, same as finals, only time I'll do it as a human. But then after graduation we have a wedding to organise, which is really worrying me, and how dad will take it. And like, will everyone think we're getting married because I'm pregnant when I'm not." she stopped to take a couple of steadying breaths as Edward rubbed her arm sympathetically

"Then after the wedding of course, it's my change, and i'm worried i'll kill a human and be a completely out of control newborn. I really don't want to hurt anyone."

Bella shuddered at the thought. While she stopped to compose herself once more after her little rant, Edward spoke up

"Bella love if you don't want to go through with it you don't have to." He stated clearly, receiving a heated glare from Bella that caused him to smirk.

"Or of course if you do still want to continue with this then graduation will be fine, perhaps a little sad, as everything is ending, but also happy as we get to start a new life together." he stopped so that what he had said could sink in.

"I'm sure Alice will arrange the wedding, with your input of course." he grinned as Alice bounced on the couch next to him in delight.

Bella looked over at her best friend, soon to be sister and smiled.

"Can I trust you not to go too mad with this? You know I don't like extravagant." Bella asked uncertainly.

"Of course" Alice smiled "I'll be on my best behaviour."

This statement caused raised eyebrows all round.

"What? I will," She squeaked

Bella smiled

"OK then, that's settled. Now would you and Rosalie please be my maids of honour?" Bella knew Alice's answer, so turned to Rose instead as she said it. Rosalie looked at her considering and the smallest of smiles passed her lips as she nodded her head once in assent. Alice squealed again.

"Right" Edward began "Now that wedding worrying is out of the way, we need to tell you that there is no way we are going to let you hurt anyone as a newborn. We will have to move away, granted but... we have enough of us here to control you if you get a little feisty. Plus Jasper has plenty of experience with newborns and will also be able to assist you with his powers as an em-path. Right Jazz?"

"I will certainly do anything within my power to help you adjust Bella." He smiled kindly.

"We will have to come up with a reason you can no longer see your family or friends, and that will be very hard, however we will all be here for you in any way we can. As we said earlier you will be our newest daughter, a sibling to this lot here and of course Edward's wife and mate." Carlisle joined the discussion. "Is there anything else worrying you while we're discussing it?"

"Well, umm, Victoria is still out there and I don't know when she'll attack. I don't want her to hurt any of you. Also I've been worrying about the Volturi, and when they will come to see if you've changed me, and what they will do if they come before the wedding." Bella finished

"I'll take this one" Carlisle stated "Firstly Victoria, I can understand why your worried, however Alice is checking for Victoria often and will know as soon as she decides to do something. Until then we and the wolves are looking for any sign of her."

"As for the Volturi, even if they were to come before the wedding, there is little they can do as the date has been set for the change to take place. Therefore there is very little for you to worry about sweetie." He finished

Bella let out a deep sigh

"I wish I'd spoken to you all about this before. It would have saved weeks of stressing out." She chuckled darkly

"Sleepless nights" Edward smiled at her.

"Your head trying to explode." Alice grinned

"Yeah and puking everywhere." Emmett chimed in.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"OK guys I get it, next time I won't keep it to myself, promise."

"Good" they responded in unison.

Bella laughed and snuggled into Edward, taking her soup from Esme as she sat back.

"What now?" Bella asked after her first mouthful of soup. "This is fantastic mom thank you." she smiled at Esme.

"My pleasure." She beamed back.

"MOVIE NIGHT" Alice squealed, as she got up to find something to watch, and slipped it into the DVD player, as everyone got comfortable with their respective partners.

Half way through the film Edward looked down and realised that Bella was completely out for the count.

"I'm going to take her up to bed. Thank you all for helping her today in various ways. It is very much appreciated by both of us. I only wish I'd realised sooner so she didn't need to get sick."

"It's done now son, let it go." Carlisle placated "I'm pretty sure she will let us know next time something is bothering her."

"I guess your right, good night everyone." he called as he dashed up the stairs, followed by a chorus of good nights.

"Night, thank you." Bella mumbled in Edwards arms, causing giggles to erupt from the vampires downstairs.

"Come on love, time for bed, and a decent nights sleep for the human." Edward spoke lovingly as he tucked her into bed and lay down beside her. Bella rolled in to him, tucking her head under his chin. For now things were on the right path and he was heading for eternity with his Bella.

END

**A/N well that's all peeps. I hope you have enjoyed it. please review and let me know what you thought. I have another story planned but it is not fan fiction so not sure where that will be posted but I will probably write more twilight ones soon. Really want something with Jasper as he's my favourite so will have to see what I come up with. Any ideas welcome. **

**Anyway thanks for reading.**

**Fairy x**


End file.
